blindsringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Annotation 10
Map of Kirkhall Annotation 10 immediately follows Annotation 9, preceding Annotation 11. The annotation occurs in the break between Chapters 2 and 3. The annotation is a map of Kirkhall, including some historical notes about it's development. In the post below the annotation, the author includes greater detials about several regions shown on the map. Summary A map of Kirkhall, showing a hexagonal segmenting of the city into different districts. The Wickwood Forest is shown to the west of the city. Khalan is shown southeast of city limits. In the post below the annotation, more extensive writings on each district are provided by the creator. Author's Write-up You wanted a map? Well you GET a map!! I'll be posting small writeups of old city and the 6 districts surrounding asap, just wanted to get the map up before it was extraordinarily late!! Old City-- The central focus of Old City is the grand palace, home to the Llyn's until December 762, now the home of Wyrding University. Many of the ancient buildings still stand, rising above the steadily modern city in their lofty position on old hill. The active Orphics in the Old City district are ???. Nawonan-- Nawonan is a sparsely populated district due to numerous superstitions-- not to mention its current problem with brownouts and odd weather. Nawonan is a pretty little district, in an area that would usually be highly desirable, being so close to the centre of the city. Nawonan is a popular place to live for University students and young couples, who find the rest of the city too expensive and are willing to deal with some odd behavior. The active Orphics in the Nawonan district are the Wayfarers. Obbgen-- The wealthiest members of Kirkhall lust for a place among the quaint, antique buildings lining the pristine streets. Obbgen employs numerous officers to patrol their streets, along with various spells to create an atmosphere of peace, prosperity, and exclusiveness. The new headquarters of the Academic Society was built recently, as the old headquarters was hard to heat, hard on the older Masters. The active Orphics in the Obbgen district are ???. Kennes-- The Kennes courtyard is on an odd angle, forcing the buildings running alongside to be built on raised foundations. Kennes is known for its many food establishments, what with all the hungry student's running around. Kennes is known for very loud, rowdy parties in its courtyard, to the annoyance of their rich neighbours, due to the relative closeness of the University. The active Orphics in the Kennes district are ???. Wandale-- The judicial house is the most imposing structure after the University, and it takes up half of the courtyard in this district. Wandale boasts of a plethora of fountains, and about as many people left in them for their Watchmen to find. The active Orphics in the Wandale district are The Vagabonds. Galan-- Built in to the lowest part of Old Hill, Galan is the newest district, the cusp between New Kirkhall and Old Kirkhall. Most of Galan is comprised of newer manor houses, as well as the only official park on Old Hill. A lot of old hill considers Galan to be sort of an interloper on their history, turning their nose up at their space and their trees. Parts of the crumbling old Gates are still found in Galan. The active Orphics in the Galan district are ???. Yewan-- Primary market district, Yewan also contains Kirkhall's major bank as well as the widest courtyard. The area has been declared the heart of culture in Kirkhall, and is currently going through a revival of sorts, with old theatres and operas bringing in visitors by the hundreds. The active Orphics in the Yewan district are ???. Story Significance Text Author's Note Author's commentary can be found in the title text of the comic: Tammy would recognize much of Old City. Not much has changed, though not for lack of trying by the Academists, who were plagued with hardship and ill luck at every turn when starting new construction projects.